DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): This proposal seeks new funding for a Baltimore Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC). The proposed Center will involve investigators from Johns Hopkins University and the University of Maryland. These investigators have primary appointments in numerous departments within and between these Institutions; and while their scientific backgrounds are diverse, they share a common interest in diabetes and endocrinology research and many have established collaborations. The aims of the Center are the following: 1) to foster collaborative, multidisciplinary diabetes and endocrinology research in a supportive environment; 2) to enhance the clinical and basic research capabilities of established diabetes investigators; 3) to encourage investigators not involved in diabetes research to become interested in pursuing problems related to diabetes and endocrinology; 4) to develop and implement programs for the training of health care professionals in the diagnosis and management of diabetes; 5) to develop, implement and evaluate programs that deliver cost effective health care for the treatment of persons with diabetes; 6) to speed the translation of advances in basic biomedical and genetic research to the clinical arena where they may be applied to the diagnosis and treatment of persons with diabetes; and 7) to inform others in both professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advancements in diabetes research and training. This application contains four separate components: Administrative, Biomedical Research, and Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment. The Administrative Component will be responsible for overseeing the operation of the Center as a whole. The Biomedical Research Component will consist of six Core Laboratories to foster collaborative diabetes research. A Pilot and Feasibility Component will foster the participation and interaction of junior investigators with established investigators in research related to diabetes. The Enrichment Program will facilitate the interaction within and between Johns Hopkins University and the University of Maryland. Since these Institutions have complementary research interests, the Enrichment Program as well as the proposed Biomedical Research Cores will strengthen collaborative ties between the Institutions. Taken together, these objectives and components define the new Baltimore Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC).